degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 16. "Red"
Episode 16. "Red" Central Characters: Wandy & Brittany Gage puts Hunter’s body on the ground. Xav: Gage? Gage, unresponsive, gets up and walks toward the communication station, angry. He barges in and sees Chris sitting up, mending his bullet wound. He grabs him by the shirt and tosses him onto the computer system. He pulls out his gun and aims it at Chris’ head. Chris: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Xav and Guddon come into the room. Xav: Gage, don’t! Gage pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out. He pulls it a couple more times. He throws the empty gun across the room and begins punching Chris in the face. He then throws him against the opposite wall and kicks at him multiple times. Guddon: Gage, please don’t do this. We could use him. Gage: I don’t give a fuck. Xav approaches Gage and tries to hold him back. Xav: That’s enough. Gage shoves Xav, and Xav continues to try to restrain him. The two get into a fight as fists are thrown. Guddon takes her gun and shoots it against the ceiling. The two boys stop fighting. Guddon: Xav, stay here. Guard him and guard the tower. Make sure the distress call isn’t turned off, no matter what. Gage, can we talk outside? Gage looks at her, unresponsive. Guddon: Please. Gage gets up and follows Guddon outside. Guddon: I’m so sorry. Things weren’t supposed to go this way. Gage looks at Hunter. Guddon: Do you mind carrying his body back to the caves? I’ll set up a funeral for him. Gage continues to remain unresponsive and goes over to Hunter, picking him up, and walking into the forest, Guddon following. Cut to the waterfall, where Brittany is playing in the water, with a female survivor sitting nearby. Brittany: Where’s Wandy? Survivor: She’s just with Lizzy, keeping her company in the infirmary. Brittany: Is Lizzy alright? Survivor: She’s fine. She’s having a baby. Brittany: I thought babies come from a hospital? Survivor: Um, well yes. Most mommies go to the hospital to have their baby. Brittany: But there’s no hospital on the island. Survivor: You’re right. Brittany: Then where is she getting the baby from? Survivor: Well, the baby is growing inside Lizzy’s tummy. Brittany: How does that happen? The survivor is left speechless. Survivor: You know what? Why don’t I get Wandy over here so you can have someone to play with? The survivor goes inside the caves, and Brittany resumes playing in the waterfall. Suddenly, she sees something moving on the other side of the waterfall. She tries following it, but finds herself standing at the edge of the cliff. Her arm is grabbed before she can fall. It’s the little boy that showed Hunter his future. He lifts his finger to his lips. Boy: Shhh. Brittany nods, and the boy takes her by the hand and they walk off. Wandy arrives at the waterfall to see Brittany gone. She looks around. Wandy: Brittany? Brittany! In the islander’s army base, Cece enters the training facility. She approaches Kelly, who is sparring with another soldier. Cece: Kelly. We need to talk. Kelly stops her training and turns to Cece. Kelly: Ok, talk. Cece looks at the other soldier. Kelly: Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Mackenzie. Dani’s daughter loves gossip. Mackenzie: How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not a girl, or a boy, let alone a daughter. Cece: I apologize for her. Can we just talk privately? Mackenzie: No problem. Mackenzie walks away and Kelly shakes her head. Kelly: Daughter of the Supreme One, and she acts like this. What does Dani think of this? Cece: Mackenzie’s orientation is none of your concern. We should go somewhere more private. Kelly: What is up with you? What’s with the secrets? Cece: I wouldn’t be coming to you right now if I didn’t think this was important. Can we please talk about this somewhere else? Kelly: Fine… Cece and Kelly go to Cece’s living quarters. Kelly: Oh God, you’re not in love with me, are you? This isn’t some way to get with me, is it? Cece: Let’s be serious for 2 minutes. And...open-minded. Kelly: I knew it. Cece: Stop. Look, I need you on my side. I need you to truly open your eyes. Kelly: This better not be going where I think it’s going… Cece: Dani needs to be taken down. Kelly shakes her head and heads for the door. Cece grabs her by the arm. She pulls out her gun. Cece: Don’t. Please. Kelly: So, what...you’re gonna keep me hostage until I’m “convinced”? Cece: I just want you to listen and understand where we’re coming from. Where your father was coming from. Kelly: He picked his side and dealt with the consequences. Cece: For decades this regime has been run by corruption. The way things are run...they’re wrong. Our people deserve better than the poverty and injustice they’re faced with. This military runs everything, so everybody’s too afraid to say anything. Your father was apart of an initiative for change. For peace. Kelly: This is how things have always been run. Cece: Not always. Our people were in peace once. That was taken away from them long before Dani. Long before our military. Kelly gives Cece a confused, but intrigued, look. Cut to the caves, where Nick has gathered the survivors for an announcement. Nick: Everybody...we’re going home. The survivors begin murmuring, excited. Nick: The raft is just about finished. We should be ready for take off by the end of the week. The survivors all cheer, including Cam. Nick: I need maximum 3 people to get on the raft with me. Two survivors raise their hands. Nick: Alright, anyone else? Gage: I will. The survivors all look towards the cave entrance to see Gage, holding Hunter’s body in his arms, and Guddon by his side. The survivors all look shocked. Tori looks at Gage and puts her hands over her mouth. Nick stares at Gage, with Gage staring back. Cut to the infirmary, where Lizzy is sitting on a cot with Yazzy and Brandon by her side. Lizzy: I wonder what the big announcement is? Brandon: Coming from Nick, it’s probably about the raft. Between that and your pregnancy, I’m not sure I’m ready for anymore news right now. Yazzy: There’s really not much I could do without any equipment. I can’t tell if your baby is healthy or how far along you are. I feel bad you two ended your honeymoon short for no news. Lizzy: That’s alright. These past few days have been the best of my life. Brandon: You’re damn right, Mrs. Carlyle. Lizzy: Uh-uh. I’m keeping my last name. Brandon raises his eyebrows and chuckles. Wandy comes into the tent. Lizzy: There’s my fairy godmother. Wandy: How are you feeling? Lizzy: I’m good, I’m good. How’s Brittany? Wandy: Actually, that’s why I came. I can’t find her. Brandon: What? Wandy: I checked everywhere. I don’t know where she is. Brandon: Well, don’t worry, we’ll find her. Brandon and Wandy leave the tent. .*Flashback* Wandy is sitting on a park bench with her father, while Brittany plays on the play structure. Father: You're going to love LA. It’s just like how it is in the movies. Wandy: I don't know why I have to move at all. Why can’t we stay with you? Father: Mom and I talked, and talked, and talked about this a lot. Your step-father really loves your mom, as well as you and Britt. You'll be happy there. I thought you understood? Wandy: I did...then I didn't. I don't want to leave you. Father: You won't be leaving me. I’ll come and visit all the time. I know this is hard on you, but I promise you that everything will be ok. It’s my job to make sure of that. And your job is to be there for your sister. Wandy: I will. Father: Hey, you promise to get the autographs of every celebrity you see for me? And I mean every. Wandy: Haha, I promise. Wandy and her father hug as she looks at her sister chasing a butterfly. Brittany returns to the bench, defeated. Brittany: I can't catch it. Wandy: Don't worry. I’ll help you become the Butterfly Queen. Wandy and Brittany run to the playground and follow a butterfly. .*Present* Brittany is walking through the forest with the little boy. Brittany: What’s your name? Boy: Red. Brittany: That’s not a name. That’s a colour. Red: Well, my mom calls me Red. Brittany: My name’s Brittany. Red: I know. I’ve been watching you all ever since you came to the caves. Brittany: Do you live here? Red: On the island? Brittany: Yeah. Red: Yeah. Brittany: Where are we going? Red: I want to be your friend, Brittany. Brittany: Ok, but where are we going? Red: I don’t have any friends. I just play by myself, sometimes with the baby rhinos. Brittany: I’ll be your friend. But tell me… Red: We’re already here, Butterfly Queen. Brittany gives Red a confused look. He turns and spreads his arm as to show her something. Suddenly, hundreds of butterflies raise from the ground and dance in the sky. Brittany giggles. Just then, rustling of leaves are heard, and the boy begins to run off, leaving Brittany alone. The butterflies all disappear. Gage appears and sees Brittany. Gage: What are you doing here? Brittany: I… She looks over to the bushes and sees Red with his finger to his lips. Gage: You shouldn’t be here. Brittany: I’m sorry. Gage: It’s alright. Gage puts his hand on her shoulder and leads her back to the caves. When they get near the caves, he lets her go by herself. Brittany: Aren’t you coming? Gage: Um, no, there’s something I need to do. Brittany: You look sad. He fakes a smile. Gage: I’m not sad. I’m fine. He waves and she walks back to the caves. His smile fades and he heads back in the forest. Cut to a village, where the market is. Cece and Kelly walk towards a shop. Cece throws up a hand gesture and the man at the counter nods, letting her and Kelly through. Kelly looks around. Kelly: What is this? Cece empties her bag of goods onto a table. Cece: The Sun Festival is coming up. We give as much treats and used jewelry as we can get so we can distribute them to the citizens. It isn’t fair that the elite and the military are the only ones to get to have nice things. Kelly: You’ll get caught. You’re putting these poor people in risk of trouble. Cece: So now you care about these people? Kelly: They’re our people. Cece: And shouldn’t everyone get equal treatment? An equal distribution of wealth? Kelly: This will never work. Cece: You sound more concerned than angry. Kelly: ...we won’t win. Cece: We? Kelly: My whole life, my father has tried to get me to join the Resistance. I’ve been so afraid of what’ll happen for going against the military that I just forced myself to believe I was on the right side. I want what’s best. Cece: That’s why the Resistance exists. Kelly smiles at Cece. Cut to outside of the caves, where the survivors are all surrounded by a dug up grave with Hunter’s body in it. The sun has set. Guddon: He saved us. He sent out the distress message right before his death. He sacrificed himself for us. And for that, I will never forget him. Thank you, Hunter. Thank you for everything you’ve done to help us go on. Yazzy: (whispering to Tori) Where’s Gage? Tori looks around to find Gage. Cut to the cell tower, where Gage is up at the radio station, looking down over the forest. Xav comes out of the communication station on the ground and looks up at Gage, upset. Cut to the funeral, where Tori stands before the survivors. Tori: I just wanted to say something quickly. I really admired Hunter. He helped me through the last funeral. He made me not feel so guilty about Kieran’s death. He reassured me how much worth I had on here. He never failed at being the shoulder to cry to. He was definitely the most genuine person I’ve ever met. Thank you, Hunter. And thank you to all of the lost lives during the battle. We didn’t really get a chance to do this, but I consider this to be a funeral for them too. We all help each other to go on, like Guddon said. We’re a team. The survivors begin to dig up Hunter’s grave. Wandy gives Brittany a hug. Wandy: Don’t ever leave me, okay? Brittany: Okay. .*Flashback* Wandy and Brittany are sitting in the airport. Their father appears and gives them each a donut. Brittany: Why can’t you come with us? Father: I have to stay here, Brittany. Your mom has a new husband and he’ll take great care of you. You’ll have Wandy there with you. Wandy: Yeah sis. I’ll be with you the entire plane ride. Brittany and Wandy hold each others’ hands. An announcement for Flight 815 is heard. Father: Alright, that’s you. Jolie arrives to the trio. Jolie: All set? Brittany gives her father a tight hug. Wandy does the same. Father: I love you girls so much. I’ll call the moment you get home. He gives them each a kiss. Jolie takes the girls’ carry-ons and escorts them to the plane. Brittany and Wandy look back at their father and wave. .*Present* Brittany is sleeping on her cot with Wandy. She is woken up by Red. Red: Let’s go play. Brittany: I can’t. I can’t leave my sister. Red: Please. It’s really important. I need your help. Brittany looks at her sister, asleep. Brittany: Fine. But we have to be quick. Red holds Brittany by the hand and they leave the caves to the lake, where Nick’s nearly finished raft is. Red kneels at a small campfire he made and tries to make a fire. Brittany: I’m not allowed to play with fires. Red: Oh come on, it’ll be fun. We have to do this. Red gets a fire going. Taking a large branch, he puts it in the fire until flames get on it. He then brings it to the raft and sets the sail on fire. Red: Your turn. Brittany: You can’t do that! Nick made it! Red: Do you know what this is? This will make sure that you leave the island. Brittany: I want to leave the island. I want to go home to my family. Red: This is your home. I’m your family. Brittany begins sobbing. Red gets another branch and sets the end on fire. He gives it to Brittany. Red: Brittany, please. Brittany walks over to the raft and gets a piece on fire. The two continue to do this until the entire raft is in flames. Category:Blog posts